Promises, Promises
by Ann Molly
Summary: "Estou no caminho da menor resistência. Eu prefiro desistir do que ceder a isto, então me prometa apenas uma coisa: Nunca me faça promessas"


**Promises, Promises.**

**Capítulo 1**. – _A vida de mãe_.

* * *

><p>Jogou mais uma seringa descartável suja no lixo ao seu lado, sorrindo para a mulher mais velha a sua frente, pressionando um algodão com álcool em seu pequeno ferimento, pedindo a esta para pressioná-lo com força enquanto pegava um pequeno curativo de cor-da-pele com um pequeno pedaço de algodão dentro do mesmo. Soltou a mão da senhora do algodão e limpou mais uma vez o local, em idosos era muito mais fácies as chances de pegar algum tipo de infeção por algum descuido dela, mas não cometeria esse erro.<p>

A mulher sorriu e se levantou, amparada por ela, havia tirado muito sangue daquela pobre senhora e sabia que a mesma estaria tonta devido a isto e ao fato de ter estado em jejum por 12horas seguidas. Acompanhou-a até o lado de fora da pequena barraquinha, onde havia uma mesa com alguns petiscos, entre bolos e pequenos sanduiches, além de um bom chá quente.

Sorriu ao vê-la se alimentar e suspirou cansada, consultando o relógio em seu pulso em seguida. 15 para as 18, ainda tinha alguns minutos de trabalho pela frente e aquela fora a 10ª paciente que havia recebido naquele dia nublado, sabia que o número seria muito maior se o Sol estivesse brilhando no céu de Londres, mas ela agradeceu pelo mal tempo, ainda teria que aparatar em sua casa, fazer a janta e correr para o hospital, provavelmente chegaria atrasada como todos os dias, mas não tinha como escapar daquele trabalho voluntário com trouxas, contaria em seu currículo e precisava do mesmo para concluir sua faculdade de Enfermaria Bruxa, algo com que sonhava desde pequena.

Sempre lhe perguntaram, porque Ginny Weasley queria se tornar uma enfermeira do que uma medibruxa? Ela não tinha uma explicação formada para dar para qualquer um que perguntasse, ela somente queria ajudar a cuidar de alguém, se fosse com uma injeção, uma poção, um feitiço ou somente estar ao lado daquela pessoa quando passavam as noites sozinhos dentro do hospital. Os medibruxos vinham e iam o dia inteiro, nunca parando para ter contato com um paciente em especial, ela não, ela estava sempre lá quando eles precisavam dela, não importava o que fosse, e isso fazia com que Ginny se sentisse bem, era a maior gratidão que tinha apesar de um salário baixo.

Apertou o casaco por cima do uniforme verde claro que usava, ele era fino demais para combater o frio que passava por aquela avenida movimentada, fora que a pequena tenda onde estavam realizando exame de sangue gratuito, não aguentava o vento forte que soprava.

Olhou pela rua, vendo algumas pessoas passarem e ignorarem o fato de estarem ali trabalhando desde as 9 da manhã, outras então apenas perguntavam sobre o que era aquilo, apesar da cruz do hospital no toldo e a faixa acima escrita: "Descubra hoje o que não pode ser deixado para amanhã. Campanha Nacional de Exame de Sangue". Ginny não conseguia contar a breve risada quando alguém perguntava aquilo, somente mostrava o quanto as pessoas eram distraídas e ocupadas demais com suas próprias vidas para prestar atenção numa simples placa e poupar a saliva ao fazerem uma pergunta retórica, a resposta estava a frente de seus narizes o tempo todo.

Os únicos que prestavam atenção eram os mais velhos, atentos com qualquer coisa em relação à saúde e se interessavam em fazer tudo, mesmo que fosse ter uma agulha em seu antebraço. Havia até mesmo um senhor perguntando quando seria o próximo evento e se haveriam outros daquele tipo, mas para exames específicos como de Diabetes. Ginny sabia muito bem o que era Diabetes, o que era ter Aids e até mesmo o que era ter um transtorno, ou até mesmo uma doença autoimune. Não importa o quanto seu mundo fosse avançado em relações a medicina, saber a medicina trouxa era essencial naqueles tempos, qualquer detalhe passado poderia ser o fim de alguém enfeitiçado.

Tempos difíceis, era o que mais se lia no Projeta Diário, quando este conseguia uma publicação clandestina. O jornal que continha, ao menos 10 páginas de fura informação, passara para somente uma página com as informações mais urgentes que conseguiam descobrir, claro que, no dia seguinte, algum redator do pobre jornal jazia morto em algum canto daquela cidade.

O medo até poderia fazer parte da sociedade em que vivam, mas não era medo de virar uma esquina e receber um feitiço bem no meio do peito, alguém caçando mestiços ou então os que eles não consideravam dignos, aqueles tempos haviam passado, o que imperava agora era a tirania, uma tirania de pulso de ferro, completamente inflexível. Mostrava ao mundo bruxo que eles viviam sua melhor época, com a melhor economia e o melhor estudo para os jovens bruxos. Mas era tudo fachada.

Após a ultima guerra, entre aquele que não conseguia pensar no nome sem sentir suas pernas tremerem e Voldemort, tudo parecia que iria dar certo no final, ele ganharia e o mundo seria um lugar mais pacifico, mas seu mundo perfeito desabou aos seus pés assim que recebeu a noticia que ambos haviam caído mortos no campo de batalha.

Apesar da morte dele, as coisas se acalmaram pelos anos que seguirem, a maioria de seus seguidores foi preso ou morto, alguns mesmo chegaram a comentar suicídio após a morte do mestre e a felicidade e tranquilidade tomou conta do mundo bruxo, até o presente momento, onde o governo republicano caiu, dando lugar ao terrorismo psicológico.

Aquele que estava no poder não controlava somente o gabinete, controlava a cada novo ser colocado no mundo, nunca imaginara que teria que passar por aquilo, as limitações eram grandes, assim como as injustiças...

- Ginny? Vai passar o resto do dia vendo navios? – uma voz a despertou de seu devaneio e percebeu que estava encarando um ponto da rua sem ao menos prestar atenção nesta.

- Ah, não, desculpe – sorriu de lado ao ver sua coordenadora sorrir para ela de lado. – Foi um dia longo, estou um pouco cansada e ainda tenho tantas coisas para fazer...

- Eu realmente não sei como consegue – Joline suspirou caridosa – Tem 23 anos e se comporta com uma mulher de 50, tem que relaxar um pouco querida, aproveitar mais a vida.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não posso, o hospital consome todo o meu tempo – Ginny sorriu de lado, sabendo que esta entenderia o que ela passava, afinal havia passado o mesmo a alguns anos atrás, mas no mundo trouxa.

- Até eu, quando estava nos meus tempos de residente, conseguia escapar dessa rotina maluca e ir me divertir, conseguia manter até um namorado naquela época – sorriu sapeca. Aquela era uma mulher que nunca iria envelhecer, nem se quisesse. Apesar de estar na casa dos 40, Joline Wintherfild vivia uma vida de lazer ao lado do marido, sempre viajando pelo mundo assim que tinha um tempo de sobra do hospital onde ela era Chefe do departamento de Oncologia do renomado Hospital St. Mary, onde Ginny teve aulas de enfermaria básica. Por mais que a mais velha tivesse uma agenda lotada no hospital, ela conseguia viver muito mais do que a ruiva jamais imaginara, e desejava, secretamente, a mesma vida para si.

- Você é a mulher maravilha, Jo, eu não.

- Não sou não querida, somente não fico remoendo minhas preocupações como você faz.

- Sabe que eu não posso me dar o luxo de pisar falso – com isso sorriu forçada, tinha muitas responsabilidades ter a mente livre e relaxar dos problemas.

- Eu sei querida – passou a mão por seu ombro, lhe trazendo conformo – Vai para casa, eu e as meninas nos encarregamos de desmontar tudo aqui.

- Não, Joline...

- Vá! – Joline a encarou séria – Você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer em casa, fora que eu sei muito bem que pode chegar atrasada no hospital mais tarde, então vá, e nós nos vemos segunda-feira okay? – lhe deu um casto beijo na bochecha e Ginny não pode evitar em sorri de lado, entrando rapidamente na tenta e pegou sua bolsa em seguida, saindo dali, dando adeus e desejando um bom final de semana para todas ali, correndo para o ponto de ônibus em seguida, vendo que seu número estava chegando.

O caminho para casa era rápido, o ônibus levava pelo menos 20 minutos para chegar até o bairro onde morava, levemente afastado do centro da cidade, um bairro mais simples, com casas pequenas e prédios finos de poucos andares. Sabia muito bem que se aparatasse estaria em casa em questão de segundos, mas ela havia se acostumado aquele pequeno hábito de pegar o ônibus para ir para casa, lhe dava tempo para organizar os pensamentos e sua agenda.

Tirou o pequeno caderno da bolsa e viu o que tinha que fazer naquele dia, graças a Merlin era sexta-feira, um dia mais folgado em seu esquema do hospital. Teria que fazer uma visita ao senhor Humbert na ala de Vírus Mágicos, e após teria que trocar alguns curativos na ala dos Acidentes com Artefatos, e em seguida ir para o lugar que lhe dava mais aperto no coração, a Ala dos Danos Causados por Feitiços. Lá ela conseguia ver de tudo um pouco, de pessoas que haviam enlouquecido até mesmo desfigurados graças algum feitiço dado errado.

Suspirou e fechou a agenda, voltando a guarda-la na bolsa, virando o rosto para encarar a rua que passava rapidamente aos seus olhos, deixando a mente vagar desde o que faria para o jantar, até mesmo o que faria no dia seguinte, teria plantão durante a manhã e a tarde, mas a noite estava livre e passaria do modo que mais gostava, cobertores, pipoca, sorvete e uma maratona de filmes.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso, ela andava precisando de um descanso, já que havia algumas semanas que tivera que ficar tempo a mais do seu turno por conta das ordens de seu superior, o que deixava a ruiva desgastada e acabava não aproveitando em nada do seu final de semana, nem ao menos dos domingos, que tirava para tirar o sonho atrasado.

Acordou de seus pensamentos bem a tempo de ver que iria perder o ponto onde desceria. Levantou-se com pressa do banco, pegando a bolsa, pediu para o ônibus parar e desceu em seguida, sentir novamente o ar frio cortar as bochechas, deixando-as rosada. Apertou a bolsa e o casaco mais próximos ao corpo e caminhou por cerca de 2 quarteirões até chegar a um modesto prédio de 12 andares, simples e aconchegante, não era extravagante pois não conseguiria mantê-lo, mas era bom o suficiente para sua comodidade.

Entrou no prédio, cumprimentando brevemente o porteiro assim que passou e entrou no elevador, apertando o número 10 no painel, esperando o mesmo subir até seu andar. Sabia muito bem que negligenciava a magia as vezes, mas aparatar num elevador com câmeras de segurança seria a coisa mais irresponsável e infantil que faria.

Assim que a caixa de metal parou em seu andar, saiu, vendo quatro portas no corredor e se dirigiu a sua, o número 103, abrindo a porta em seguida, sorrindo ao ouvir o barulho de música no final do corredor. Sorriu de lado e fechou a porta, jogando a bolsa para algum canto, assim como o casaco, e se aproximou do final do corredor, onde estavam algumas portas, uma delas estava aberta, mostrando o quarto de uma garota sonhadora, com decalques de borboletas e flores pelas paredes, uma escrivaninha com um computador e vários objetos de artes, como tintas e pinceis. Havia um pequeno armário e um baú de brinquedos, mas tudo o que uma crianças precisava naqueles anos cruciais da vida.

E lá estava ela, o motivo por Ginny não ter enlouquecido sozinha durante todos aqueles anos após a morte dele, o motivo por ela sorrir, o motivo por ela ter dois empregos para sustentar aquela casa e a mensalidade da escola privada trouxa que esta frequentava. Mas tudo o que a pequena tinha que fazer era sorrir para a mãe que Ginny esquecia todos os problemas.

Aproximou-se de mansinho, vendo que a menina não havia percebido sua presença ali, enquanto penteava os longos cabelos ruivos iguais aos seus. Pegou a garota pela cintura, girando-a no ar, arrancando um grito infantil de seus lábios, em seguida risadas histéricas da mesma.

- Mamãe! Chegou cedo – ela se virou nos braços da mais velha, fazendo a outra fraquejar ao mirar os olhos verdes iguais aos do pai, toda vez que a Lílian lhe encarava daquela maneira, ela sentia seus joelhos cederem.

A mistura perfeita havia dado naquela pequena garota de cinco anos, Lílian Weasley era o maior presente que ela ganhou, apesar de ter engravidado com 16 anos e ter passado por momentos difíceis em sua família com a descoberta da gravidez, ela não podia negar que ficara completamente triste quando soube da gravidez, Ginny havia ficado feliz, pois era a centelha do seu amor ali, representada na criatura mais linda que ela conhecia.

- É, consegui sair um pouco mais cedo, mas sabe que a mamãe tem plantão hoje né? – passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos da filha, vendo os olhos desta demonstrarem um pingo de tristeza.

- Eu sei... Eu vou pra casa da vovó né?

- Vai sim querida, mas antes, a mamãe vai fazer sua janta favorita – o sorrido de Lílian cativou o de Ginny. A menina abraçou a mais com mais força e voltou a se arrumar para ir para a casa da avó, colocando o pijama entre outras coisas dentro da sua pequena mochila, enquanto a mais velha ia em direção da cozinha com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, amanhã teria a noite com sua filha, uma noite que não tinham a meses juntas.

_**Continua...**_

**n/a:** Primeira fic aqui! Não vou falar muito porque não tenho o que falar, mas espero que vocês gostem dela!


End file.
